This invention relates to a foldable sandbag holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable sandbag holder employing a rear frame member and side members pivotally connected to the rear frame member which can be opened in a substantially rectangular configuration for supporting a sandbag in an upright position.
Many circumstances exist in which it is necessary to fill hundreds and thousands of sandbags with sand in order to avoid a disastrous situation. For example, in case of floods and mudslides, numerous sandbags are needed to form temporary barriers to protect buildings and property from water and mud. Typically, the filling of the sandbags involves having one person hold open a sandbag while another person fills the bag with sand. Such a traditional method of filling sandbags lacks efficiency since two individuals are needed to accomplish the task. Thus, it is desirable to have a sandbag holder that enables each person to fill sandbags by himself and thereby permitting rapid production thereof during emergency situations when time is of essence.
Several references uncovered in the prior art describe various portable devices for filling sandbags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,350 to Bond discloses a portable support stand for holding a number of bags while being filled with sand. Another prior art reference describe a sand bag filling machine for producing sandbags, and such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,921. Despite all these sandbag filling devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved sandbag holder. Such a sandbag holder should be simple in construction so as to minimize manufacturing cost, and yet be capable of supporting a conventional bag in an upright position so that it can be easily filled with sand, gravel, dirt, and the like. Moreover, such a sandbag holder should be capable of being folded in a flat, compact configuration for easy storage and transport, when not in use.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.